


【博君一肖】听谁的（下）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	【博君一肖】听谁的（下）

除了做爱时的调情，肖战已经几个月没正经挨过打了。一是因为王一博太忙最近也比较宠，而是好歹有了儿子不能当面教训，不过这次是说怎么都躲不过去了。

两人一前一后地进了房间，王一博刻意留了门。

“关门，关门好不好.......”肖战悄悄伸手勾了勾王一博的袖口。

“那哥哥乖一点。”王一博抬手用食指刮了刮肖战的鼻子。

看到王一博意外的好说话，肖战想都不想就答应了。

该给的面子还是要给的。王一博秉承着人前教子人后训妻的守则，只是想借机羞羞自己的宝贝而已。

王一博把人带到床上，没几下就把肖战的衣服脱了个光，果然身上磕磕碰碰的左一块淤青右一块擦伤，虽然已经结了痂王一博仍然心疼坏了。

“你啊，净带着他胡闹。”王一博从床边的小柜子拿了药坐到肖战旁边给人抹药。

清凉的药膏涂在皮肤上舒服得很，肖战对这般服务求之不得，不一会便笑眯眯地享受起来。

“我就想带他多玩玩嘛，小孩子在孤儿院久了多可怜啊。”

“那也得有度，你受伤了我难受。”王一博加了点力气揉在肖战腿上的伤痕处。

“知道啦！一博最好了。”肖战乖乖答应。

“骁儿你给他抹药了吗？”

肖战点点头，又看到王一博嗔怪的眼神，忙撒娇道，“我这不是等着你给我抹嘛......”

王一博明知道肖战在打马虎眼，却心甘情愿迈入圈套，低头亲亲他的额头，“好。不过还是要打的。”

“喂！”肖战还没反应过来王一博的变脸就已经趴在了人的腿上，紧接着屁股挨了重重一下。

“呜.....”凭着多年挨打经验，肖战练就了一巴掌就能假哭的功力，眼泪都能一秒给蓄起来。

疼是真的疼，但哭也是真的假哭。

“不许装哭。”王一博都不用看就知道肖战是装的。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”狠狠的五下不间断地抽上小屁股，肖战想摆脱火辣辣的痛感，想尽办法撒娇。

“老公轻点好不好？”

“不好。”王一博板着脸，又是几下拍到手下的屁股上。

“啪！啪！”

“还敢不敢了？”

“狗崽崽你轻点.....呜......”肖战巧妙的避开问题，口中绵绵地叫着人。

“嗯？”王一博虽然骄纵肖战，但教训人的时候向来不喜欢人用小聪明逃避，巴掌立刻加重了许多，连续地抽打在屁股上，没多久就颤悠悠地肿起来。

“啪！啪！啪！”

“啊！”肖战被一连串的巴掌打得头晕眼花，生挨了几十下才想起自己没认错，抽抽嗒嗒地回答，“老公........我错了......呜......我不敢了.....啊呜......”

这才是真情实感地哭了。王一博觉得有意思极了，这也是多年经验所致，肖战不管挨多少下，只要被打屁股下场一定哭个够。

“都三十多了怎么还这么爱哭。”王一博亲亲肖战的后颈，手下的动作却不停。

“啪！啪！啪！”

“不打了不打了....呜......”

“宝贝小点声哭哦，小心骁儿听见。”王一博听到肖战的声音逐渐提高，“好心”提醒着。

“王一博！”肖战带着哭腔喊了一句，随即又感到确实容易被听见，又闭紧了嘴巴。

王一博看小兔子憋成这样直想笑，手掌爱抚着红红的小屁股，缓缓给他揉着。

过了一会敲门声响起，肖战一个激灵瞬间从腿上跳起来钻进被窝把自己埋了，倒是把王一博惊了一下。

打开门却不见人，看了半天才发现小小一只王骁光着屁股站在门口。

“爹爹......可不可以去厕所......”王骁抬起小脸，眼睛肿得不行。

真是造孽啊，一个比一个会惹事，一个比一个会哭。

王一博看孩子现在又乖成这样，叹了叹气，语气温和下来，“当然可以。”

小孩还撩着上衣，小屁股上的红肿到现在也没消掉半分，走落都摇摇晃晃的，去厕所半天出来还低着头，想必是疼得厉害。

“骁儿，来。”王一博看小孩又要走到客厅的墙角站着，心里一软。

王骁听到王一博叫自己，本能地抖了一下，不确定地看了王一博几眼，小脚丫犹犹豫豫。

“不打你了，过来。”王一博咳了咳，又放温柔了些。

小朋友确实心思细腻，可能真不能总用体罚的方式提点。

“为什么想玩滑板？”王一博看王骁走过来，问出了一晚上想问的话。

小朋友不说话。

“没关系，告诉爹爹好不好？”王一博蹲下来摸了摸小孩毛茸茸的脑袋。

“这样爹爹可能、可能就会喜欢我了......”王骁的声音越来越小，但王一博还是听到了。

王骁刚来家里时自然有想过为什么家里有两个爸爸。一开始他以为这是哥哥弟弟的意思，但后来越观察发现好像不太对劲，爸爸和爹爹会牵手，会亲吻。他才渐渐明白这其实就是爸爸妈妈嘛，不过是两个男人而已。相处几个月可到底是小孩子心性，他和肖战熟悉了又担心王一博不喜欢自己，想要亲近却不敢。一次偶然看到王一博玩滑板，心想会不会自己会了就能和爹爹亲密一点？

很多话王骁不必说王一博就能根据他的表情猜出来。王一博讶异于小孩子心思这么重，才发觉自己是有点忽略他了。

“爹爹一直很喜欢骁儿，跟其他没有关系。”王一博打横抱起王骁，在他的小脸上落下一个轻柔的吻。

小朋友受宠若惊，脸上的欣喜都挂不住。

居然比小兔子还好哄。

“崽崽听话好不好？”

“崽崽是什么意思？”王骁小小的脑袋充满大大的疑惑。

“就是宝宝的意思。”

“那为什么不能叫宝宝？”

“那个是爸爸的不可以抢哦，”王一博被他逗乐了，“你们两个在我心里都很特殊，你是小宝宝，爸爸是大宝宝，不能叫混了。”

王骁“哦”了一声表示明白了，过了几秒又想起了什么，“那爸爸有时候叫你狗崽崽是狗宝宝的意思吗？”

“啧，打得轻了。”王一博瞪眼吓唬他。

小朋友竟看出王一博在开玩笑也不怕了，往王一博怀里靠紧了些。

“这次就算了，但以后再犯错还是要打屁股。”王一博很煞风景的来了一句，看到王骁逐渐垮掉的小脸，还是安慰了一下，“这不是说爹爹不喜欢你了，因为喜欢你才想让你更好，好吗？”

王骁郑重地点了点头，想了想还是把心里的话问出了口，“那爸爸呢？”

“什么爸爸？”王一博差点没跟上聊天频率。

“爸爸要挨打吗？”小朋友眨巴着大眼睛。

王一博太阳穴一跳，忙不迭地否认，“爸爸是大人，当然不用。”

“可我刚刚好像听到拍手声......”王骁在门口隐约听见什么声音。

“额......”完了完了，宝贝的面子还是要给的，王一博只能绞尽脑汁胡编乱造，一本正经地说道，“那是为爱鼓掌。”


End file.
